1x2x1 By The Sentence Snippets
by Aki Midori
Summary: Sharing. The Commodore did NOT like this situation one bit; who the hell is that pernicious little feline cradled in his Daddy Duo's arms, and who died and gave it the right to kiss his Daddy Heero's cheek!
1. Domesticity

**1x2 By-the-Sentence Snippets: Domesticity  
by Aki Midori**

**Pairing: **Heero Yuy Duo Maxwell**  
Rating: **PG**  
Warnings: **Language, shounen-ai, slight angst**  
DiSCLaiMerS: **Gundam Wing ain't mine. XD  
**  
BlaHs (because Aki always has to have one!):  
** Ok! Hope this is a pleasant surprise for all those who knew me on the other realm of fandom-ness. Tee-hee. My first shot at a Gundam Wing ficcie, or in this case, sort-of-ficcie. Hope you guys would enjoy! 

* * *

**DOMESTICITY**

1. When Heero showed up on Duo's doorstep after the war, saying he wanted to 'find his purpose now that he wasn't a soldier anymore', he wasn't really surprised to see the soft smile of understanding on Duo's face before he disappeared into his room to pack his own clothes.

2. They're weren't flying first-class, but Duo thought that it was OK, since it was amusing to watch Heero fight for self-control as an over-zealous three-year-old seatmate all but climbed into his lap whilst shouting 'Heewo! Heewo! I saw yoo on TV! Heewo Wuy! Mama, Heewo's on the plane wi' us!' at the top of his healthy lungs.

3. Heero's smile was nothing short of smug when the tyke scrambled over to Duo's lap, screaming 'Horsey! I'm playing Horsey with Dew-oh Mackel's hair! Giddy-up, Mr. Mackel!', much to said Dew-oh Mackel's chagrin.

4. By the time the three-year-old's embarrased mother succeeded in prying off her son off the war hero's hair, Duo was more than ready to give Relena a thorough bashing; all that 'war hero' publicity crap was getting on his nerves!

5. The house was dilapidated, and there'd probably be frogs and bugs and -gasp- snakes hiding amidst those overgrown weeds, but when Duo saw the almost-hungry way Heero's eyes took in the peaceful scenery, Duo gave the real estate agent a friendly slap on the back and told him that yes, they'd buy the house.

6. Heero couldn't really help but laugh, but Duo looked so adorable bouncing around the messy lawn on one foot when he accidentally hammered his toe, trying to fix the white picket fence he so desperately wanted to have.

7. Heero hadn't really planned on getting a puppy, but when he saw Duo's face light up like ten thousand exploding Leos as a puppy happily licked his face, he had no choice but to cave in, long before the request was even voiced.

8. Duo was expecting an argument when he declared that the puppy's name would be Commodore Wilkins, but he was more than shocked to find out that not only Heero accepted the name, he also went out of his way to buy the puppy clothes 'fit for his glorious name'.

9. Commodore Wilkins couldn't decide whom he loved best - Duo, the fun daddy who'd play with him almost all day out in the lawn, or Heero, the stern daddy who'd secretly pass him chunks of meat under the table when he thought Duo wasn't looking.

10. Duo firmly believed that Heero could be anything he wanted to be, and do anything he wanted to do, and he'd have his full support, but he was still pleasantly surprised when Heero told him that he wanted to establish and run his own bookstore, and would Duo want to help him out, by any chance?

11. It was most annoying to find Duo all but sprawled over the newest shipment of books, but Heero could forgive him for that carelessness, because he looked like adorable big kid, sleeping with a thick book of fairy tales draped over his face.

12. They've been housemates for three years now, business partners for two, friends for far longer, but looking at Duo wipe at an inconspicious speck of a dust off their pristine coffee-table, Heero couldn't really get over the fact that Duo is much more of a neat-freak than he would ever be.

13. Duo wasn't by any means a morning person, but when he groggily stumbled into the kitchen and saw Heero fumbling about wearing a hot-pink apron with giant words 'KISS THE COOK' splayed out in front, he made it a point to never sleep in again for the rest of his days.

14. Duo hated tea, but he found himself making a pot of it anyway, just to ease that frown off Heero's handsome face.

15. He didn't really remember when he'd thought Heero's face to be handsome, but he guessed it was probably around the time he started to notice the fact that Heero's lips are downright kissable.

16. The bookstore's account be damned; Duo making a pot of tea even after his self-professed hatred against it would make up for any headache the stupid numbers would cause him.

17. Migraines are a bitch, but Duo thought it wouldn't be so bad after all, if he could get Heero-massages like this every time the dang headaches attack.

18. Relena showing up on their doorstep was a shock to the both of them, but when she threw herself onto Heero and planted a rather passionate smooch on his mouth, Duo fervently wished he didn't stop his best friend from killing the twit, way back when they first met.

19. Heero couldn't fathom why Duo was so mad every time he answered Relena's calls; it wasn't as if he was encouraging the girl's less-than-subtle overtures, and it really wasn't as if Duo was his boyfriend, anyway.

20. Duo didn't really believe in hearing one's heart break, but he was sure he felt something within him shatter when he heard the words 'You're not my boyfriend, anyway' spill from Heero's lips, even if he knew it was the truth.

21. The silence in the kitchen that night was so thick, Duo swore a bullet could slice through it, should he ever try to fire one - and he badly wanted to do so.

22. Heero thought he had no right to protest when Duo took to clubbing almost every night, because he's 'not Duo's boyfriend, anyway'.

23. Heero couldn't sleep because Duo hadn't gone home yet; he draped his arm over his eyes to block the memory of Duo walking away with some random guy he met at a random club, all dressed up and giddy and happy and fuck, as if he didn't mind the random prick's hand moving around in random places all over his body.

24. When Heero finally took his arm away, he found out it was wet.

25. Duo thought that the random guy he was with was a total prick, and that Heero was a much better company, even if 'he wasn't his boyfriend, anyway'; screw it all, he's going home.

26. He found himself walking around the peaceful neighborhood, bathed under the soft light of the full moon; looking up at the millions of stars twinkling on the velveteen sky, he bitterly thought that the night would be much better if Heero were walking with him, even if 'he wasn't his boyfriend, anyway'.

27. Duo arrived home to find Heero sprawled on the couch, with an arm draped across his face; looking up at the sound of the door closing, Heero lept up right into his arms and burrowed his face into Duo's shoulders.

28. Duo couldn't help but notice that his shirt was slowly getting wet.

29. When Heero said he was sorry in a voice so forlorn, Duo couldn't help but whisper his own pained apology; arms tightened around him, and everything was OK, even if 'they weren't each other's boyfriend'.

30. Get-togethers like this are a welcome change in their new lives, especially after three-years of non-communication, but if Trowa ever so much tried to hug Duo again, Heero would release Commodore Wilkin from his cage and command him to inflict bodily harm upon Trowa until the man couldn't ever set foot in their home, ever again.

31. Hearing Heero whisper the sinister plan out loud, Duo chuckled as he told Heero it would be a moot point, since Trowa could tame even the wildest of lions; and besides, Commodore Wilkins is a poodle, and poodles don't have the capacity to 'inflict bodily harm' upon anybody, and that he doesn't have a cage - he has a play pen.

32. Heero decided to hate Wu Fei today; who the fuck does he think he is, wrapping an arm around Duo's shoulder so casually?

33. Duo thought Heero's jealousy was amusing, but when Quatre casually draped himself across the couch and rested his head on Heero's lap, he himself was planning to release the vicious Commodore Wilkins from his playpen- er- cage.

34. Quatre has been feeling weird vibes from his long-lost friends all afternoon, but taking into consideration the Unresolved Sexual Tension that has been steadily brewing between Heero and Duo, Quatre was pleased to dismiss it as the 'good kind of weird' vibes.

35. Heero considered himself a patient man, but when Quatre tossed him a teasing smile after giving Duo a playful smooch on his cheek, he found himself screaming for Commodore Wilkins to toss his three friends out into the lawn.

36. Wu Fei, Trowa, and Quatre have no idea who the hell Commodire Wilkins was, but they thought it wasn't too polite of their friends to toss them out so abruptly, especially since they haven't seen each other for three years; wanting to screw each other silly was definitely NOT a good excuse for their behavior.

37. The soft beams of the moon escaping through the open slats of Duo's window fell on Heero's sleeping face; Duo thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

38. Heero begged to differ; the most beautiful thing in the world was Duo curled up on the couch with Commodore Wilkins, holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hands as he watched the pitter-patter of the rain against the blurry glass of their windows with a soft smile on his beautiful lips.

**END **

Comments and criticisms are welcome, greatly appreciated, and always responded to!  
Luv luv, Aki**  
**


	2. Interlude: Name Calling

**Name Calling: A Randomly Whipped-Up Scene for Domesticity**  
by aki midori

Rating: PG Warnings: Intensive non-sense name-calling , shounen-ai  
Pairings: Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell

DiscLaiMErs: Gundam Wing and the characters I'll be mentioning aren't my property. Commodore Wilkins, though, is up for auction as soon as I pry him off of Duo.

Notes: Some random silliness I whipped up while I was angsting over my unfinished 12 fic. (Because my he-muse is being b-tchy, even though Link Worshiper kicked his ass already. The 'Pudding' joke came from Link. XDDDD

Ze other sentence-snippets aren't enough to form another collection... yet. Thus I whipped up something not even worth to grace Duo's boots.

* * *

**Name Calling **

"Hey, Heero. What would you do if I called you 'Pudding'?"

"I'd shove my gun down your throat and shoot before you could even blink."

"What about 'Pumpkin'?"

"I'd free the Commodore from his cage and have him pluck your eyes out with his gigantic paws."

"Heero, I'll remind you again that Commodore Wilkins is a poodle, he has a play pen, not a cage, and his paws are far from being gigantic.

"Ch'. Details."

"Well, can I call you Cupcake, then?"

"No."

"Sugar?"

"No."

"Honey?"

"Commodore!"

"What about 'Sweetheart?' Hey, Commodore, that tickles!"

"I'm telling you to bite, Commodore, not lick!"

"Down, big guy! Heero! Make him stop! Commodore, I'm supposed to be your favorite daddy! Listen to me!"

"His eyes, Commodore! Go for the eyes!"

"Make him stop, Heero, or I'll call you Apple Pie!"

"The lower extremities are open for assault, Commodore."

"Ack! Heero, dammit! I'll stop! I'll stop!"

"Ok. Down, Commodore."

"When did you become such a traitor, Wilkins?"

"I feed him better."

"Aha! So you admit to giving him food from the table!"

"I will admit to no such thing."

"But Heero! Every couple has to have a pet name for each other! I gotta be able to call you /something/!"

"We don't have to comply with such insipid standards, Duo."

"But still! You gotta have some sort of favorite name I have for you!"

"As a matter of fact, Duo, yes, I do."

"Oh? What do you like best?"

"Figure it out."

"Snuggle-pup?"

"Duo..."

"Fickle-berry?"

"Well, it's gotta be something! What about 'Munchkin'?"

"Commodo-"

"Ok! I'll stop! Geez, 'Ro. You're such a prick sometimes. If you weren't my best friend for so long, I'd dump you ten times over 'coz you don't even have a romantic bone in your hot bod and-"

"Hey, Duo."

"I swear, Heero, if I didn't love you so much, I'd have left you in the middle of that 'first-date'. McDonald's, Heero! McDonald's! And- oooomph!"

"Ok. So you're a good kisser, too."

"Hey, Duo."

"Call me that again."

"Call you what again, 'Ro? Oooomph!"

"Have you figured it out now, Duo?"

"Huh. You like that, huh? Yeah. I think I have. I do love you, 'Ro."

"Hn. And I, you, baka."

"Hey, 'Ro. How would you like to be called 'Snookums'?"

"Commodore!"

END

PostNotes: I'm sorry!


	3. The Console and the Flu

**Domesticity II  
The Console and the Flu**  
by Aki Midori

Pairing: Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell with their pet Commodore Wilkins  
Warnings: Utter stupidity brewed by yours truly. Forgive me. Shounen-ai  
Rating: PG  
dIsCLaiMerS: The characters mentioned in this madness aren't mine. Commodore Wilkins, though, will be up for grabs, as soon as somebody is brave enough to adopt him. The games I'll be mentioning aren't mine, too!  
Notes: Another batch! Because I can't go forward with my RL novel, and my pending 12 fics. I need to relax. . I hope you like it!

* * *

**Domesticity II: The Console and the Flu **

1. Heero used to have so much faith in the thought that nothing could take Duo away from him; looking at the way Duo held the game console now, he was beginning to have doubts.

2. "Ohmigawsh, what the fuck, I was this close to beating the record time for the gold medal!" Duo exclaimed to nobody in particular, before he slammed his new PSP onto the couch, only to pick it up and try the game again after two seconds.

3. Duo doesn't know what the fuck Heero's problem was when the guy suddenly threw his hands up in what seemed like frustration before going into their room, slamming the door behind him.

4. Heero could understand that it was the first time Duo ever owned anything that would remotely give him the childhood he had lost, but was /one/ nookie too much to ask for?

5. Commodore Wilkins could only shake his head at Daddy Duo's stupidity, so he took it upon himself to comfort Daddy Heero by snuggling up to him and giving him a big kiss; Daddy Duo could go kiss his new toy, hmmp!

6. Heero hadn't really planned on it, but one moment, he was glowering at the innocent PSP, and the next, he was furiously trying to beat Duo Maxwell's legendary lap records in the newest version of 'Burnout Legends'.

7. "Shit!" Heero screamed as a puny sports car sent new Legendary Gangsta Boss car rolling across the high-way and into the forest; stupid sports car wasn't even worth to be /next/ to his Gangsta Boss car... and he was going to win, too!

8. Commodore Wilkins thought both his daddies are stupid as he snuggled with his now-lonely Daddy Duo; he seriously had to destroy that new toy, or his daddies will get stupider and spend less nookie time together.

9. Heero hid his smile as he pretended to listen intently to his lover's supposed 'last wishes'; he thought he was going to die because of the flu.

10. Duo can't help but think that it was awfully brave of Heero to not only accept his impending death, but also to heed his wishes and write his last will and testament for him.

11. Commodore Wilkins started to be sulky when his Daddy Duo stayed on the big bed for days, but he was downright depressed when Daddy Heero started to ignore him, too.

12. If the Commodore could talk, he would surely be screaming, 'Eeeeeeeeew!' at the sight of his two daddies eating out of each other's mouth; and to think that Daddy Duo was sick, too!

13. Three days later found Duo Maxwell up and about, bouncing on the bed whilst its sick occupant glowered at him and told him to stop.

14. "I'll take care of you, Heero," Duo whispered with a soft smile as he kissed his petulant lover's red nose.

15. Red noses and sore throats healed, and the PSP console now hidden beneath Duo's underwear bureau, Heero couldn't help but think that snuggling with Duo on the couch in front of a B-rated Romantic flick was the best way to make up for the times they spent away from each other.

16. Watching Heero as he threw his head back with a sharp bark of laughter over some stupid pick-up line the protagonist was spouting, Duo thought that he wouldn't trade this for anything in the world... not even for a measly PSP console.

--end Domesticity II---

Postnotes: I hope you liked it! More to come. Comments and feedbacks are always appreciated and replied to.


	4. Preventerness

**PREVENTER-NESS**  
Part I  
by Aki Midori

Pairing: Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell  
Warnings: slight angst, shonen ai if you squint  
Rating: PG  
diSClaiMErs: They're not mine, thank you.  
BlAhS: Sorry, guys. Commodore Wilkins shall not make an appearance in this one. It's an entirely new set. Still, I hope you'll like it!

* * *

PREVENTER-NESS I

1. It is an undeniable fact that the 'Agents Yuy and Maxwell Dynamic' is probably one of the most perplexing partnerships in the Preventers' entire organization; the evidence is right in front of their eyes- Duo Maxwell was currently locked under Heero Yuy's patented head-lock for having stolen the latter's last paper clip.

2. They were all willing to bet that the esteemed Commander Une might have been stoned when she assigned that particular partnership, although they'd never dare to even /think/ it aloud.

3. It perplexes the lot of them to no end, really, how Agents Yuy and Maxwell could refrain from killing each other when all they ever do is to bicker like kindergarten pupils fighting for Sandbox Supremacy all the damned time.

4. They haven't been speaking to each other since this morning, and a reliable source (Agent Chang) explained to the water-cooler-gossipers that the instigator of newest Yuy-Maxwell War was an innocent bottle of super-glue.

5. The tension in the cafeteria was so thick as all eyes turned to the two warring partners on the table, Quatre was sure he could probably yodel like a retard and nobody'd notice; Heero and Duo were apparently engaged in a glaring match over the last remaining piece of cinnamon roll.

6. Heero wished he stayed away from Duo's cherry tootsie pop as he struggled to get free from the slighted man's leg-lock; really, how the hell was he supposed to know it was the last one?

7. On rare days where Wu Fei would deem Heero and Duo's antics as amusing, he couldn't help but think that the Preventers' Headquarters is just a local school in disguise, with Une as the stern principal constantly sending Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell off to detention.

8. Duo hated paperwork, but Une made him do it until 'he learns how to cease the constant disturbances he and his partner were always causing, and behave like an esteemed Preventer'; damn Yuy for stealing his cherry tootsie pop, in the first place!

9. Heero never felt humiliated in his entire life, and it was all because of Duo; he was supposed to be the perfect soldier, the ultimate war hero, the man deemed as a 'well-oiled machine geared for the accomplishment of any given mission', and now he's demoted to being a paper pusher, all because of an effin' cherry tootsie pop.

10. After getting apprehended for getting into a messy brawl with Maxwell again - this time over Heero's secret stash of strawberry pocky - Principal- er- Commander Une finally gave them an ultimatum: cease to act like grown men regressing into their second childhood, or she'd split them up.

11. Though Wu Fei would agree that Une's ultimatum had worked - the HQ is now clear of brawling men, crackling atmospheres and flying staplers-, he privately thought that nobody really had the right to stop his friends from desperately re-claiming the childhood war has cruelly taken from them.

12. When Une pounded the proverbial gavel, Heero couldn't help but feel something cold run across his veins at the thought of being separated from his partner; suddenly he couldn't breathe, and his heart ceased to function for a few precious seconds before Duo went ahead and made everything all right when he squeezed his shoulder in some solid gesture of assurance.

13. The others were extremely shocked upon seeing Heero Yuy offering his cinammon roll to Duo Maxwell during lunch, but Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei only smiled, knowing that such scenarios are not rare at all, despite what other people think of.

14. They might have been nuicances within the walls of the HQ, nevertheless, Une can't help but think that the Yuy-Maxwell Dynamic is, by far, the best team on her payroll, as she watched them slither across the target's base like a well-oiled machine.

15. They almost made it through the mission without any scratch whatsoever, but Murphy's Law decided to rear its ugly head after one unprecedented shoot-out; two agents are down, five were severely injured... one of whom was Heero Yuy.

16. Sure, when Heero accidentally poured coffee on his latest issue of Good-Boy yaoi manga, Duo told the guy to crawl in a hole and die, but he would never /ever/ wish for that to really happen, because without Heero Yuy, Duo knew that he would be reduced to /nothing/.

17. Duo couldn't remember when their friends had arrived, but he was thankful for Quatre's firm one-armed embrace from his right, and Trowa's warm grip on his left hand; he even treasured Wu Fei's tea, even if it tasted like molten felt paper on his tongue.

18. When the Quatre suddenly doubled over two hours after Heero was sent into the operating room, Duo wasn't sure if he was more concerned for the pale-faced Quatre whose face was contorted in excruciating pain, or Heero, whose pain was undoubtedly the one Quatre had caught with his space heart.

19. When the doctor told them that Heero coded thrice during his operation, Duo felt something warm and wet trickle through the plains of his cheek; he also felt as if his own heart has stopped beating.

20. "Calm down, Duo, breathe," Wu Fei had to tell the ashen-faced man who looked as if he himself was ready to die the moment they tell him Heero wouldn't be able to make it.

21. Trowa has faced death a thousand times over, but looking at Duo gasp for breath at the mere mention of Heero coding three times, Trowa believed that it was the first time he was ever scared of it; he just wasn't sure if it was for Duo, whose world would crumble without his partner, or Heero, who was still valiantly fighting for his life.

22. Duo thought that the most beautiful thing he has ever heard in his life were the words, "He's OK now."

END PREVENTER-NESS PART I

* * *

Post Notes: I'm surprised you guys loved my collections. You make me go 'awwww' like you wouldn't believe. Feedbacks and comments are shards of sunlight cutting across my otherwise gloomy days. 


	5. Snippets

1x2 By-the-Sentence Snippets: Snippets  
by Aki Midori

Pairing: Heero Yuy Duo Maxwell  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Language, shounen-ai, chibi, injured Heero  
DiSCLaiMerS: Gundam Wing ain't mine. XD

BlaHs:  
Ok, guys, we'll go interactive in this one! Meaning, I get to dish out three possible scenarios, and you get to choose which one I'll complete first.

Sorry it's been so long since my last addition, but still, I'm very grateful for all your reviews and enthusiastic feedbacks. I'll try to post more snippets, so everybody'd enjoy!

Thanks again!

* * *

PREVENTER-NESS PART II: RECOVERY

When Heero first came to, the first thing he saw was Duo drooling all over his bed-side, his hair sticking out of a hastily pulled ponytail, and his hand clasped firmly within his; he thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Duo thought he was dreaming when he felt Heero's fingers ghost over his hand, but when he woke up and saw Heero's ocean blues staring right back at him for the first time in a hellish week, all he could do was return Heero's beautiful smile, and to whisper a thank-you to a long-forgotten God.

The flowers, cards, and banners strung all over the ceiling of his hospital room, Heero knew he could take, but for goodness' sake, what was Duo thinking when he tied up a pig balloon on his wrist when he was in a coma?!

If Duo ever so much said, 'Whoopee! Here comes the super rocket ship, open up the space port!' ever again, Heero would strangle his partner and best friend with his IV tube; or better yet, he'd shove that damned porridge into Duo's /other/ space port - the one where the sun's rays couldn't reach.

Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei had waited for-ever to see Heero, but when they entered the room only to find the recuperating man snoring softly, safely ensconed within his sleeping -and drooling- best friend's protective embrace, they opted to bow out this time around, and let the two enjoy their well-deserved rest.

* * *

SAFE HOUSE

The laughter that resonated along the halls of an abandoned laboratory was nothing short of devious and demonic; the five mad scientists once again decided to play gods and threw their respective charges, who barely knew one another, into a single house.

The mad scientists were willing to bet that the boys were thinking something along the lines of 'There must be some mistake'; bestial cackles ensued as they envisioned how confused and 'tortured' the pilots will be for an indefinite amount of time.

They were partly wrong; four of them were thinking, 'This has got to be a dream', whilst the only one who was following their script was the Chinese pilot named Chang Wu Fei.

Wu Fei blanched at the way the four pilots devoured each other with their mere eyes; 'There must be some mistake,' he thought in despair.

It was supposedly Trowa's turn to cook today, but remembering their countless trips to the loo after devouring Trowa's deceitful dishes, the five young pilots decided that they would just have to draw straws and have one of them go undercover to buy a box of pizza in town.

* * *

CHRISTMAS-Y

Duo could really remember what explanation Sissy Helen gave about this Kiss-mas stuff, but whatever it is, it must be really special, because it's not every day a jolly old man called Santy Claus hands out new toys to street rats like him.

As he examined his shining new toy car, Duo fervently wished his best friend Solo was there with him because the older kid never really had the chance to experience a warm bed, and this equally-warm feeling settling in his tummy as people laughed and ate and kissed and hugged other people.

Sister Helen didn't know whether she wanted to cry or hug the forlorn child, or do both; it was just so heartbreaking to watch young Duo looking so lost and sad in the middle of a celebration, like a poor puppy stuck in the middle of a snowstorm.

Little Heero couldn't fathom why the new kid looked as if he wanted to cry- in the middle of a party, no less!- but he hated to see littler kids cry, so he did the first thing he could think of to make the littler boy smile: he gave him him his extra special chocolate pudding.

When the littler boy asked 'Why?' with something akin to wonder in his eyes, Heero couldn't really answer and tell him the truth; he supposed it would sound silly if he said, "Your eyes are prettier when they're not at all teary.

* * *

Thanks for reading, everyone! Let me know which one is your favorite, and I'll complete the snippets.

Love,  
Aki

* * *


	6. Christmasy

**1x2x1 By-the-Sentence Snippets: Christmas-y**  
by Aki Midori

Pairing: Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell  
Warnings: shounen ai, if you squint  
Rating: PG for hints of shounen ai  
diSClaiMErs: Characters mentioned in this snippet aren't mine.

BlaHs (Notes):  
Hello, my friends. I'm out of my snit, thanks to all of you who gave me a push. 'Christmas-y' got the most votes, so my mind started whirling, and this came up. I'll try to finish the other two, as soon as I figure out where the sentences will take me. I hope you enjoy this particular addition to the Sentence-Snippet series, even though it's not Kiss-mas anymore! ;;;

* * *

**Christmas-y**

1. Duo couldn't really remember what explanation Sissy Helen gave about this Kiss-mas stuff, but whatever it is, it must be really special, because it's not every day a jolly old man called Santy Claus hands out new toys to street rats like him.

2. As he examined his shining new toy car, Duo fervently wished his best friend Solo was there with him because the older kid never really had the chance to experience a warm bed, and this equally-warm feeling settling in his tummy as people laughed and ate and kissed and hugged other people.

3. Sister Helen didn't know whether she wanted to cry or hug the forlorn child, or do both; it was just so heartbreaking to watch young Duo looking so lost and sad in the middle of a celebration, like a poor puppy stuck in the middle of a snowstorm.

4. Little Heero couldn't fathom why the new kid looked as if he wanted to cry- in the middle of a party, no less!- but he hated to see littler kids cry, so he did the first thing he could think of to make the littler boy smile: he gave him him his extra special chocolate pudding.

5. When the littler boy asked 'Why?' with something akin to wonder in his eyes, Heero couldn't really answer and tell him the truth; he supposed it would sound silly if he said, "Your eyes are prettier when they're not at all teary," so instead he said, "So you'd stop crying, you sissy."

6. As he threw the first punch, Duo thought he shouldn't have asked 'Why?', because somehow it hurt to be called a cry-baby sissy by the nice-looking kid named Heewo, much more than it hurt to spend two nights in a row without eating.

7. One moment, Sister Helen was trying to hold back tears at the children's rather heart-warming display, and the next, she was practically diving towards the other end of the dining room when little Duo Maxwell threw a well-packed punch into Heero Yuy's scowling face- well, as well-packed a punch as his little grubby hands could manage, but that was not the point!

8. Little Quatre couldn't fathom why the pretty green-eyed boy named Trowa was smiling, when he himself wanted to cry in frustration as he helped Sissy Helen pry the struggling boys away from each other; what was so funny about people fighting during Kiss-mas dinner, and why wasn't he helping the others stop the fight, and oh, why couldn't he stop the tears from falling?!

9. Trowa wasn't smiling because kids were fighting- no, he wasn't that bad; he was smiling because he thought Heero was stoopid for not telling the new kid the real reason why he gave him his extra special chocolate pudding!

10. Wu Fei knew the real reason, too, which is why he was giving Heero a cute, chibified version of one of Father Maxwell's disapproving looks - the kind Father always gives them when they didn't do what they ought to be doing, like telling the truth.

11. When little Quatre finally got a hold of his confusing e-mo-shuns, he shook his head and replaced his bewildered look with a look of firm de-ter-mi-na-shun, and finally got the strength to pry his squabbling new friends apart; and boy did that ever felt good!

12. "You will not fight on Christmas Dinner, because Santy Claus and Sissy Helen will cry!" Quatre declared with a hint of a vicious gleam in his beautiful aquamarine eyes that made both Heero and Duo hide behind said Sissy Helen's skirt.

13. Trowa has never seen little Quatre take command of the si-tu-a-shun like that, and quite honestly, he thought he looked like one of the beautiful angel warriors Sissy Helen showed him not so long ago; he resolved to make friends with Quatre tomorrow.

14. Wu Fei had to give it to Quatre; he thought the blonde was a sissy himself, but he admitted that it was un-just of him to think that before actually trying to make friends with him, or /anybody/ else, so he, too, resolved to make friends with Quatre tomorrow.

15. Little Duo was trying so hard to keep back his sobs and tears as he gave Heewo a dirty look; he was NOT a cry-baby sissy, and he will NEVER make friends with him, even though he thought Heewo has the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen!

16. 'I am the stoopidest kid, ever,' Heero thought to himself as prickles attacked his eyes when he saw that the littler kid was /very/ angry at him.

17. Father Maxwell thought he couldn't very well look stern, and he was sure his 'disappointed look' wouldn't be very effective this time around, what with him parading as a poor replica of Santa Claus, so instead he opted to calmly instruct the boys to 'wait in Father Maxwell's office' so he could 'help them reflect on their actions'; but first, he had to get out of this Santa costume... the pillow on his stomach was making him very uncomfortable, anyway.

18. "Uh oh, they're about to go to the Office," little Quatre whispered out loud, his aqua eyes as big as saucers as he stressed the word 'office', "and they're going to be lec-tured to death, and they won't be able to finish Kiss-mas dinner, and Sissy Helen, please do something so Father Maxwell wouldn't lec-ture them to death, because Heewo didn't mean it when he said Duo was a sissy, because Heewo liked Duo to death!"

19. Sister Helen couldn't help but think how adorable her little children looked right now; Quatre was beaming her with his big aqua-blues, looking like a cherub fresh from Heaven, and Trowa and Wu Fei looked down-right cute as they gravely nooded their heads, solemnly agreeing with their blonde friend-to-be's sentiments.

20. Little Duo wanted to stay mad at Heewo for calling him a sissy, but somehow, he couldn't find it in his heart to stay angry at a pretty boy who looked real sorry, and looked as if he was about to cry, even though he tried to cover it up with a scowl.

21. Little boy Heero wanted to say sorry so bad, because his heart hurt so bad every time he remembered the way the littler boy tried to hold back the sobs as declared he was 'not a sissy', but he was afraid the new kid would punch him again, so he just kept his head low and waited for Father Maxwell to 'lecture them to death', as Quatre would say.

22. Duo didn't really know why Heero looked as if he wanted to cry, but he supposed it was because Heero was real sorry, and he didn't know how to say it, so Duo just took it upon himself to make friends with the other boy; he wouldn't really give him his extra special chocolate pudding to cheer him up if he wasn't a nice kid, anyway.

23. Heero was pretty much concentrating on trying to hold back his tears, so he didn't really hear the littler boy whisper, "It's OK, I forgive you," the first time around.

24. Heero thought he was hearing things, but when he looked up to see the new kid standing right in front of him with a small smile, the tears he was trying so hard to fight suddenly fell down his cheeks, and he could only sob as he said in a little voice, "I'm sorry I made you cry. You're not a sissy."

25. Duo wasn't prone to cry very much, he was a toughest kid in Solo's gand after all, and he was not a cry-baby sissy, but when he saw the bigger kid cry because he was so sorry, Duo couldn't help but embrace Heewo as he burst into tears as well.

26. Father Maxwell was most surprised to find the two boys crying and hugging each other and saying 'Sowwy' all over again, but he was downright moved to tears when Heero, the older of the two, pulled away from Duo's embrace and solemnly told him that he 'shouldn't lec-ture them to death anymore' because 'they said sorry and made up already', and 'isn't that what you and Sissy Helen told us about the true meaning of Kiss-mas'?

27. Twelve o'clock found all the children of the Maxwell Children's Home gathered around the brightly-lit Kiss-mas tree, laughing and squealing as they played with their new toys; Helen sighed in happiness as she watched Quatre playing toy trucks with Wu Fei and Trowa, with Duo and Heero nearby, sitting side-by-side, eyes reflecting hundreds of the tree's blinking lights, sharing a cup of extra special chocolate pudding.

28. Christmas fourteen years later found a twenty-year-old Duo dashing across the orphanage's yard to hug the two people he considered his parents a tight hug as his best friend Heero walked a leisurely pace behind him, taking his time, as he ran his eyes across the place he considered his home for most of his early years; the building looked old, paint was falling off, snowmen built by kids were scattered all across the yard, and the old maple tree, though bare of its beautiful leaves, was still standing proudly... nothing changed, but home was home, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

29. Heero thought he had the right to look suspicious as Duo handed him his gift; the vicious gleam in Duo's amethyst eyes could only mean nothing but trouble, and the gift, a big box wrapped in hot-pink paper and ten thousand yards of powder pink ribbon with holes on each side, looked anything but safe.

30. Sister Helen laughed with glee as he watched the scene unfold right in front of her aging eyes; Heero was sprawled flat on his back across the floor, trying to keep an overly-enthusiastic yelping Rottweiler from slobbering all over his new shirt; his efforts, of course, proved to be futile.

31. "His name is Admiral Perry," Duo declared in between bouts of laughter, not really doing anything to rescue his best friend from the attacks of an over-zealous puppy.

32. The tree was as bright as ever, a shining beacon of light and warmth in an otherwise dimly-lit room, and Duo couldn't help but think that even after all these years, this was the best way to spend his Christmas- with Quatre and Trowa and Wu Fei /still/ racing trucks, Father Maxwell fidgeting in his Santy Claus outfit, Sister Helen wiping out tears of joy as children basked in the happy and peaceful spirit of Christmas, and finally, staring into two beautiful orbs of beautiful cobalt blue eyes reflecting thousands of blinking lights, whilst sharing a cup of extra special chocolate pudding with his best friend in the whole wide world.

-  
Post-notes:

Again, thank you all for your input, and your enthusiastic reviews.


	7. Preventeress II: Recovery

1x2x1 By-the-Sentence Snippets  
PREVENTER-NESS  
Part II: Recovery by Aki Midori

Title: Preventer-ness Part II: Recovery  
Author: Aki Midori  
Pairing: Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell  
Warnings: slight angst, shonen ai if you squint  
Rating: PG-13 for Shounen Ai  
diSClaiMErs: Gundam Wing and the characters that I will be using are not my property. I'm using them merely for pleasure and, of course, to share the lurve. :3

Author's Blah:  
I hope you would love this as much as you loved the others. Thank you for your enthusiastic feed backs, everybody!

* * *

PREVENTER-NESS PART II: RECOVERY

1. When Heero first came to, the first thing he saw was Duo drooling all over his bed-side, his hair sticking out of a hastily pulled ponytail, and his hand clasped firmly within his; he thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

2. Duo thought he was dreaming when he felt Heero's fingers ghost over his hand, but when he woke up and saw Heero's ocean blues staring right back at him for the first time in a hellish week, all he could do was return Heero's beautiful smile, and to whisper a thank-you to a long-forgotten God.

3. The flowers, cards, and banners strung all over the ceiling of his hospital room, Heero knew he could take, but for goodness' sake, what was Duo thinking when he tied up a pig balloon on his wrist when he was in a coma?!

4. If Duo ever so much said, 'Whoopee! Here comes the super rocket ship, open up the space port!' ever again, Heero would strangle his partner and best friend with his IV tube; or better yet, he'd shove that damned porridge into Duo's /other/ space port - the one where the sun's rays couldn't reach.

5. Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei had waited for-freakin'-ever to see Heero, but when they entered the room only to find the recuperating man snoring softly, safely ensconed within his sleeping -and drooling- best friend's protective embrace, they opted to bow out this time around, and let the two enjoy their well-deserved rest.

6. The hospital staff didn't know if they were to be amused or extremely annoyed at the two Preventers' antics, and could only opt to shake their heads as Duo flew by in a blur as he ran away from an enraged- and recuperating- Heero who was chasing down the braided baka as best as he could in his wheelchair.

7. Whilst not wanting for the same fate to befall upon Heero again, Duo couldn't help but wish that he be given more chances like this to take care of his best friend, because as far as he could remember, it was always Heero who was always making sure that Duo was happy, healthy, and well-taken care of.

8. However, Duo fervently prayed for patience as he tried to make Heero take his meds; by gods, if Heero didn't stop sulking for another minute, Duo swore he'd ground the pills to bits and sprinkle it all over Heero's well-loved nightly dose of super thick and creamy chocolate shake.

9. Wu Fei scowled as Quatre handed Heero his super thick and creamy chocolate shake, admonishing the blonde that such a treat was not advisable for recuperating patients.

10. Heero scowled back as he slurped down his super thick and creamy chocolate shake and told Wu Fei to go kiss his ass.

11. Trowa, bless his heart, was always the one who manages to get past the security radars of the nurses to regularly give Heero his Triple Decker Half-Pound Grilled Burger with BLT, much to Duo's chagrin.

12. Heero declared that Trowa and Quatre would be his new best friends, so Mother Duo and Father Wu Fei can go crawl in a hole and degenerate and he wouldn't give a damn so long as he got his nightly illegal rations.

13. When Heero saw a hurt look flash Duo's weary face, Heero immediately retracted his declaration and said that nobody would take Duo's place in his heart and life, even if the guy always made him take those awful, poisonous tablets parading as pills.

14. One afternoon, well after their other friends have gone home, Heero woke up to Duo holding onto his hand in desperation, his eyes brimming with tears that he wouldn't allow to fall; knowing that his best friend still wasn't over the entire incident, Heero could only clutch Duo's hand to his as the braided man whispered, "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Never again."

15. There are times where Duo would rather stay up all night, just watching Heero sleep and making sure he was OK, than to succumb to slumber where the dreadful memory of Heero crumbling to the ground as bullets pierced his body continues to haunt his dreams.

16. During those times, when it seemed to Heero that the one who needed time to recover was Duo, whose pain was far deeper than any bullet wound could reach, all he could do was to grab his friend to him and whisper in reassurance, "I'm here. I'm alright now, Duo."

17. They were arguing like hellcats again, this time over Heero's insistence that he wanted to get the hell out of the hospital and Duo's fierce refusal; Heero didn't really mean it when he told Duo to leave him the hell alone, but the words were said, so he could only watch in utter helplessness when something in Duo's eyes died right then and there.

18. "I only ever wanted you to be alright again, Heero," Duo whispered, his voice breaking as the onslaught of pain and weariness finally came down on him.

19. "I'm sorry," Heero whispered as he wrapped his arms around his friend's shaking shoulders. "You have to believe me, Duo. I'm alright. I didn't die. I almost did, but you pulled me right back to life. You won't let me die. You won't let anything happen to me. I'm here. Let it go now, Duo."

20. When Duo finally did, Heero thought that the only thing more beautiful than Duo's tears were his smiles; he vowed to bring those back as soon as they get the hell out of this effin' hospital.

21. When Heero was finally allowed to go home, Duo surprised nobody when he declared that his best friend was going home with him; armed to the teeth with forty-five thousand reminders and medical do's and don'ts, Duo flashed Heero a small smile that says, "Don't worry, bud. I'll take care of you."

22. Heero ignored the way Duo's eyes waggled suggestively as his gaze landed on the king-sized bed; really, what was his best friend thinking, the pervert?

23. When at night when the wind is coldest and the nightmares are most cruel, Duo could only run to his best friend's side and gather the flailing body to his fierce embrace in a desperate attempt to save Heero from whatever demon was chasing him.

24. Heero was downright mortified when he woke up one morning cradled in Duo's warm embrace, yet he couldn't bring himself to wake the sleeping man who probably spent the whole night making sure he was safe from his nightmares.

25. He couldn't help but think that his best friend looked most beautiful in the mornings, when the early morning sun's soft rays, peeking through the slat's of Duo's half-open blinds, find their way to Duo's peaceful face.

26. Duo wished that he would have the chance to wake up to Heero looking safe and at peace, ensconced in his strong embrace.

27. Afternoons find Heero burrowing deep into Duo's large, comfortable couch with a novel in one hand and a cup of hot chocolate in the other waiting patiently for the front door to slam, followed closely by an enthusiastic call of, 'Honey, I'm home!'.

28. Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei never thought they'd live long enough to admit that they actually missed the infamous Yuy-Maxwell Wars; seeing Duo trapped in Heero's headlock (because the former stole the latter's last piece of shrimp tempura) almost brought tears to their eyes, as they finally came to realize that yes, everything's alright now.

29. The whole of Preventer HQ was able to learn one thing from this entire fiasco: that the Yuy-Maxwell Dynamic would forever be the Yuy-Maxwell Dynamic, and losing one would mean losing the both; they'd all seen something in Agent Maxwell's eyes that said he was going to follow should Agent Yuy fall down, and that Agent Yuy wouldn't be too far behind where Agent Maxwell is.

30. The Yuy-Maxwell Dynamic was back and more vicious with their fights and brawls than ever, but Une couldn't care any less; he'd rather deal with petty bickerings any day than to lose not only two of the best men in her payroll, but two of the finest agents the entire organization has the pride and honor to have.

END PREVENTER-NESS II

Post Notes:  
What do you guys think of this installment? To be honest I had trouble writing not only this one, but also /any/ other story. I'm working on the next chapter of Wings right now, but I can't help but think that I've turned into an idiot storyteller 'coz it's been so long since I've written anything resembling a story. I'm hoping I'll get better with practice, in time. You guys tell me what you think, ok? And hang on. I'll be adding more snippets, and I'm going to work hard on writing 'Wings'. Thank you!

Post Blahs II:  
The scene where Heero woke up was based on a picture by Link Worshiper's good friend. I'm sorry I don't have the actual link anymore, but I hope I did that picture justice with my description. ;


	8. Domesticity III: Sharing

**1x2x1 By-the-Sentence Snippets: Domesticity III: Sharing **  
**by Aki Midori**

Title: 1x2x1 By-the-Sentence Snippets: Sharing  
Author: Aki Midori  
Pairing: Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell  
Warnings: shounen ai  
Rating: PG+ for shounen ai and language  
diSClaiMErs: Gundam Wing and the characters that I will be using are not my property. I m using them merely for pleasure and, of course, to share the lu~rve. :3 However, Commodore Wilkins and the new pet are entirely mine, so...

BlaHs (Notes):  
It's been a long time in the making, but here it is now. ^__^ Enjoy, everybody!

---

* * *

**DOMESTICITY III - SHARING**

1. Commodore Wilkins experienced his first dose of jealousy when one stormy night found his daddies bringing home a shivering, snivelling, daddy-stealing little kitten who looked as if it belonged in Daddy Duo's protective embrace since, like, forever.

2. The Commodore did NOT like this situation one bit; who the hell is that pernicious little feline cradled in his Daddy Duo's arms, and who died and gave it the right to kiss his Daddy Heero's cheek?!

3. Heero wasn't really planning on getting more pets, but when they came across the poor kitten on their walk back home from the bookstore, all wet and shivering from the onslaught of the storm, he wasn't able to deny Duo's silent plea to rescue the little kitty; honestly, with those big, doe-eyed amethyst eyes, Duo looked more pitiful than the kitten, and Heero couldn't help but cave in- again- before the request was even voiced.

4. Duo snickered to himself as he cradled the little cat on the way home; really, after all these years, Heero was still a sucker for 'the look'.

5. Eight PM found Duo and Heero tucking the little kitten in his new make-shift bed while the Commodore sulked behind the large couch, feeling hurt and abandoned by the two most important men in his young life; he was now contemplating running away, because that's what all children do when their parents find new babies to play with.

6. The kitten honestly thought he'd died and gone to pet-heaven, because never in his young life had he ever experienced such bliss- he had a bed, he had new daddies, he had a new home, and as soon as the sulky puppy gets over his petty jealousy, the kitten was pretty sure that he'd also have a big brother; and that was just so COOL.

7. The little kitty was small and fragile, its soft fur a mixture of sun-kissed orange, chocolate brown, creamy beige, deep black, and pure, snow white, and when it looks at you, you'll realize that its eyes are as beautiful and blue as the sky always was on Daddy Duo's favorite summer days; the little abomination was so cute and downright adorable, the Commodore couldn't help but feel as if he had nothing over the little kitty, and that pretty soon it'll be a dark, damp cage for him on the garage while the adorable atrocity inherits all of his privileges.

8. Heero won dibs on naming the kitten because Duo got to name Commodore Wilkins; he smirked as he scratched the kitten behind its ear and declared that from then on out, the new 'kid' would be named 'General Starburst', because of the burst of colors splashed into its brilliant fur.

9. One sunny morning found Duo contemplating over buttered toast and freshly-brewed coffee about how his 'first-born' seemed a little too out of it the past few days; it was as if some thief snuck into their home one night and stole the brilliant light that usually shone on their favorite Commodore's eyes.

10. Heero's brilliant blues- as Duo often called his eyes- reflected something akin to pain as he watched the Commodore slink away from his touch, its usually-perky ears dropped in what seemed like total dejection.

11. Heero could actually hear his heart breaking, piece by piece; he never thought he'd live to witness the day his first-born would reject the food he'd been handing him under the table since, like, forever and it was like the Commodore was turning his back on their 'secret bonding moments'.

12. When the Commodore took another peek at how happy Daddy Duo looked so happy playing with the new kid, something in him shattered and it was then that he finally decided that it was time for him to go, because isn't that what true love is about (according to the movies they watched as a family, oh the pain!)... letting go?

13. It was only until recently that Duo found out why the Commodore was acting so glum- he was jealous, for Chrissakes, and it's so cute!- and one sunny afternoon found Duo trying to stifle a laugh as he watched his first baby struggle as he dragged his favorite toys from his basin to the garage.

14. Heero was downright worried when he couldn't find the Commodore in his basin, and was about to yell at Duo for laughing at such a grave and serious family issue, when he himself realized what the Commodore's sulking was all about; he smiled then, and couldn't help that the Commodore's jealousy was way too cute.

15. What wasn't cute, however, was the way the damn vet was flirting with Duo - HIS DUO!-, and if that stupid, fucking moron did not take that hand off Duo's shoulder, Heero swore that not even the Preventers could stop him from plucking said vet's balls off and hanging it off the nearest flagpole for the vultures to feast upon!

16. Duo didn't know what his lover's problem was, but if Heero snarled one more time at the friendly Mr. Vet, then by heavens, they're going to have a serious chat back home; the vet was friendly, dammit, and he even gave them free cat nibbles, so what in holy heavens' name was Heero cranking on about?!

17. The General, for his part, also had no idea what the Commodore's beef with him was, but he promised himself that he would make his two new daddies happy, and if it meant befriending the prissy bowow, then by golly, he would do it, even if it meant giving his 'older brother' his new kittie nibbles!

18. Heero didn't have a problem with people being friendly with his husband, but he was sure he had the right to be pissed off when he sees over-friendly vets- named Marc Anthony, for goodness' sake- slip a small pad paper with his number written on it on his unsuspecting husband's coat pocket.

19. Sometimes, Heero hated it when Duo was all sunshine and rainbows, like today at the veterinary clinic where he had all the people- especially Marc fucking Anthony- charmed and awed and practically eating out of his bare hands... even if those are the very reasons why Heero himself had fallen in love with Duo in the first place; he just couldn't help but feel as if those people could somehow steal Duo away from him, who was so not sunny and rainbow-y and charming at all.

20. It was during times like this, Heero thought as he sulked in a tiny little corner, that he wondered why Duo ever stuck with him at all; he was sulky where Duo was cheerful, sullen where Duo was bright, anti-social where Duo was a freakin' social butterfly, and downright selfish where Duo was so free and giving with his smile and charm and basically everything he had... he shared himself to the whole world, where all Heero ever wanted is to keep that beautiful person for himself.

21. Duo was known for his charm and wit and humor, but never for his patience, so when the door nearly fell off its hinges when Heero slammed it behind his back, a tiny vein in Duo's temple popped and the next thing both of them knew, he was screaming at Heero to fucking stop acting like a five-year-old and tell him what his problem is like a goddamn grown-up.

22. His problem, Heero yelled back, was that Duo was too fucking friendly that he didn't even notice it when people named Marc Fucking Anthony are practically all over his lap, with his slithering tongue two inches away from licking his ear, and he was fucking flirting with Duo and Duo didn't even know it!

23. Perhaps if Heero wasn't so paranoid, and wasn't fucking acting as if everybody and their goddamn uncles are out to either off him or rape him, then maybe Heero would understand that people could be fucking friendly, too, dammit.

24, _/Friendly/_, Heero scoffed as he threw the keys with such force, it nearly knocked their favorite lamp off; _/the man slipped you his fucking number, and you call him friendly... so what are you going to do with that number, huh, discuss friendly matters and chat about swine flu or dog food or something as 'friendly' as that?/_

25. The slam of the kitchen door resonated throughout the entire room and reverberated right into Duo's frustrated soul, but he didn't make a move to run after his husband; some issues are best dealt with alone for quite some time, especially if they are issues that doesn't really have anything to do with jealousy, but rather, insecurities, self-worth, and selfishness.

26. The Commodore was sulking in his tiny corner when he saw his Daddy Duo wander into the room, his eyes somewhat wet and tired; he immediately perked up and jumped onto the kitchen table so he could kiss Daddy Duo's troubles away.

27. General Starburst was wondering if anybody would ever pick him up from where he was left in the backseat of the car, but when he saw Daddy Heero storm off the house and stalk down the street as if hell was on his heels, Starburst resigned himself to the fact that he would probably spending the night in the car; at least it wasn't the street this time around, whoo boy.

28. Heero was halfway down the block when he remembered that he left their second-born on the car; he immediately pivoted on his left heel, stomped to his car, grabbed the bewildered little kitten and marched towards the general direction of... somewhere far away from his home and his husband.

29. The moon was full and soft and kind that evening, and the sound of the gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the nearby trees was a quiet comfort to a forlorn man who was sitting on a small sandbox with a sleeping kitten on his lap.

30. Duo rubbed the Commodore's chin as he gave his first-born a small smile; he wouldn't go after Daddy Heero this time, Duo explained to his baby, because Daddy Heero has to realize by himself that the world isn't out to get them anymore, and that they are /part/ of the world now, so he must learn how to share not only Daddy Duo, but also himself, to the very world that they almost gave up their lives for.

31. Commordore Wilkins had no idea what his Daddy Duo was talking about, because he hasn't learned his full english yet- the only words he knew as of the moment were 'sit', 'fetch', 'down', 'roll over', 'play dead' and of course, 'food' and Daddy Heero's favorite, 'ATTACK!'- but he figured that Daddy Duo was saying something really important because his face was devoid of its usual brilliant smile, and his eyes were a tad too sharp for little Commodore's liking.

32. The child should be at home, but he couldn't sleep, so he went to the park beside his home; it was a surprise to see a grown-up playing at the sandbox with a cute little kitten at his lap... he wondered, though, why someone would cry while playing at the sandbox, because really, it's such a fun, fun place to be.

33. Heero was surprised when a teddy bear was shoved in his face; he looked up to see a child with a beaming thousand-megawatt smile who shrugged and told him since he looked so sad and lonely, why don't he play with Mr. Snugglygoo for a while so that he would cheer up and could he borrow the cute kitty for a moment, please?

34. When Heero asked why, the kid gave another shrug and said that his mommy said it was nice to share, and that it would make people would be a lot happier if they would stop being selfish and just share their special things; special things, the child lectured in what probably was an imitation of his mother's voice, were best meant shared because these things are the ones that make people happiest, and don't you want to share that one thing that makes you happy, so that everybody could be happy too, and could he please hand that cute kitty over?

35. General Starburst really had no idea what the kid was yapping on about, but whatever it was, it made his Daddy Heero's face scrunched up, and his eyes even more teary, but the next thing he knew, the kid was smothering him with huggles and kisses and oh, it felt really nice to have his tummy rubbed... a little more to the left, please... ooooh, yeah, right there; Me-ow!

36. The kid, "My name is Naruse, Mister!", played with Starburst for a good ten minutes before he stood up, took Mr. Snugglygoo from Heero's lap, and declared that he should be home before his mommy found out he sneaked out again and ground him forever; with a big goofy grin, he waved good-bye to a flabbergested Heero and walked away... but not before reminding "Mister Heero the Sad Man" to smile more and share more, because it would make everybody happier, and wasn't he happy when "My name is Naruse, Mister!" shared his special teddy bear to cheer him up?

37. Heero stayed at the sandbox for quite a few more minutes, stroking Starburst's soft fur as he mulled over how nice it felt when the kid trusted him, a stranger, with his most special toy; something warm curled in his stomach and spread over his entire body, making him smile in spite of his state of agitation... was this how people felt when during the few times Duo shared his special smile to everybody else, and was this what he was trying to keep for himself because he was too selfish to share his Duo to the world?

38. The walk home seemed forever to take, but when he finally saw a light emanating from his home, and the figure of his husband sitting on the front porch with their first-born, something heavy and dark was lifted off of Heero's chest, making his steps lighter; the next thing he knew, he was running towards Duo, who was waiting for him with open arms and a smile much more beautiful and dazzling than the moon itself.

39. Duo didn't know what happened to Heero during his absence, and he didn't care either; what was important was that Heero was finally back, and his smile was brighter than the full moon itself, and his eyes... his beautiful brilliant blues, burning with so much love and joy that Duo couldn't help but fall in love with his husband all over again.

40. When Commodore Wilkins saw General Starburst peering at him from behind the rose bush, he walked over to him and bopped his head with his nose before he snuggled against the smaller kitten; after all, his daddies are embracing like there was no tomorrow, so he figured he should also give the shy kitty a hug, because even though he knew very little english, he knew that sharing hugs make everybody feel happier.

41. The sun's soft rays peered through the kitchen's curtains, creating lines on the kitchen table where breakfast were being shared by the family and Heero couldn't help but smile as he saw the Commodore pushing his milk bowl towards his brother.

42. Duo chuckled before he took pity on the struggling puppy; amethyst eyes twinkling at his lover, he pushed the bowl towards General Starburst, ruffled Commodore Wilkins' head and said something that the Commodore added to his english vocabulary: "Share."

-  
Post-Blahs:

I'm sure this is not the best I've got, but I'd appreciate it if you guys would drop a line or two. ^__^ Did you guys like it? Tee-hee. If you have any requests for the snippets, please feel free to suggest them to me! I wish I could continue writing such snippets because they're so fun to write. It's even more fun to read what you guys think. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed!

Edited a few minor typographical and grammatical errors. ^__^


End file.
